Generally, when various solutions which are used in the manufacturing process of various industrial fields are to be subjected to an ingredient analysis for the purpose of quality control, a certain amount of a particular solution is sampled, and carried to the place where the analyzing apparatus is located. Then the solution sample which has been thus carried is subjected to a pre-treatment so as for the sample to be suitable for analysis. Then the analyzing apparatus carries out a quantitative analysis. Thus the automatic analyzing apparatus refers to such a wholly automatic analyzing apparatus. In the currently used conventional apparatus for analyzing liquid test samples, a pipe connects from the container of the solution to the place where the analyzing apparatus is located. Further, a pump is installed at an intermediate position on the pipe for pumping the test sample of the solution to the destination. Then a proper amount of the sample is taken out, and a pre-treatment is carried out so as for it to be suitable for the analysis, before carrying out the final analysis.
FIG. 13 illustrates a conventional automatic liquid sample analyzing apparatus 1000. As shown in this drawing, a pump 1014 is connected through a tube 1012 to an electroplating tank 1010 which contains an electroplating electrolyte P. The pump 1014 is provided with a discharge tube 1016 which is connected to a test sample diluting container 1020 which is installed within the liquid sample analyzing apparatus 1000. Adjacently to the test sample diluting container 1020, there is located a test sample taking container 1022 which is connected to the container 1020 through a tube 1026. The test sample taking container 1022 is further connected through a tube 1028 to a test sample taking unit 1030. At a side of the test sample taking unit 1030, there is a droplet filter paper storing unit 1032, and, below it, there is a circular supporting table 1036 upon which a droplet filtering paper 1034 is mounted, the droplet filter 1034 being rotatably supported by a motor (not shown). At the opposite side of the droplet filter storing unit 1032, there is installed a dryer 1038, while, a conveyor device 1040 is below the circular supporting table 1036.
In the above described conventional automatic liquid test sample analyzing apparatus 1000, first, a certain amount of the electroplating electrolyte P is transferred by the pump 1014 through the tubes 1012 and 1016 to the test sample diluting container 1020. In the test sample diluting container 1020, a distilled water supplied through the tube 1017 and the electrolyte p are mixed together so as to be diluted. After the dilution, the electrolyte P is transferred through the tube 1026 to the test sample taking container 1022, and, at the same time, the droplet filtering paper 1034 is supplied from the droplet filter storing unit 1032 into a hole of the circular supporting table 1036. At the same time, the circular supporting table 1036 is rotated driven by the motor, so that the filtering paper 1034 should be positioned below the test sample taking unit 1030. Under this condition, the test sample taking unit 1030 takes a certain amount of test sample solution to drop it onto the droplet filtering paper 1034 which is placed on the circular supporting table 1036. Thus when the dropping of the test sample solution onto the droplet filtering paper 1034 is completed, the circular supporting table 1036 is rotated by 90.degree. driven by the motor. Under this condition, the dryer 1038 dries the relevant droplet filtering paper 1034, and, after the completion of the drying, the circular supporting table 1036 is rotated by 90.degree. again, so that the droplet filtering paper 1034 should be dropped down. Then the droplet filtering paper 1034 is conveyed by the conveyor 1040 to the place where a fluorescent X-ray analyzer is located.
Now the method of treating the filtering paper will be described referring to FIG. 12.
A paraffin 1054 is applied on a filtering paper 1050 by means of a stamp 1052 to form an annular ring having a diameter (e.g., 360 mm). Then by using a micro pipette 1056, a certain amount of the test sample solution is dropped within the annular paraffin 1054. Then the test sample solution is dried, and is put into a test sample container 1059 after cutting the filtering paper.
However, in the conventional automatic liquid test sample analyzing apparatus 1000, a long distance transportation of the test sample is impossible. Further, the test sample does not circulate, and therefore, the test sample is stagnated within the discharge tube. Therefore, in the case where the production is continued, there is generated a difference between the electrolyte of the electroplating tank 1010 and the test sample remaining within the tube. Therefore, when the composition and physical properties of the test sample thus obtained are measured, the test results are different from the properties of the solution within the electroplating tank 1010, with the result that there occurs problem in the quality control. Particularly, in the case where potassium chloride (KCl) is contained in an over-saturation state as in the case of electroplating electrolyte P, the temperature of the solution drops during carriage through the tube, and there occurs frequently the blocking of the tube due to the precipitation of certain ingredients. Further, the conventional apparatus 1000 is installed near the solution tank (electroplating tank), and therefore, in the case where the test sample is an acid solution having a strong corroding action like the electroplating electrolyte, the expensive precision measuring instrument is corroded and put to disorders. In the case where the test sample includes various kinds, the sample taking and analyzing apparatuses have to be installed adjacently to the storing tanks due to the impossibility of a long distance transportation of the test samples, with the result that overlapping investments have to be made in the expensive apparatuses.